Deseo oculto
by Allegra Salvatore
Summary: Summary: ¿Qué vería Oliver Wood en el espejo de Oesed? ¿Y Cedric Diggory? Draco Malfoy se acerca a ver el reflejo de lo que más desea y lo que ve lo deja absolutamente sorprendido.


Hola a todas! Acá vengo con el primer capitulo de esta historia, anteriormente ya la había subido pero sin betear pero ahora comencé de nuevo y la estoy reeditando y mi Beta se encarga de mejorarla. Seguramente van a haber mas capis porque voy a agregar alguna que otra cosita jaajaja

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, pero los personajes son de J.K Rowling **

**_Capitulo beteado por: _****_Luna Maltter Black. Sin ella hasta a mi me arderían los ojos con mis faltas, gracias linda. _**

Espero que les guste :D

* * *

_Summary: ¿Qué vería Oliver Wood en el espejo de Oesed? ¿Y Cedric Diggory?_

_Draco Malfoy se acerca a contemplar el reflejo de lo que más desea y lo que ve lo deja absolutamente sorprendido._

_"Solo se ve bien con el corazón, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos", fragmento de la novela El Principito._

**Pov. Draco**

Esto es imposible, inverosímil, inaceptable. ¿Cómo es posible que yo, Draco Malfoy, el "príncipe de Slytherin" terminara babeando por la sangre sucia, pelos de arbusto y come libros de Granger?

-Sí que sabes cómo te enamoraste de ella – me dijo mi consciencia interna. A la que nombre Joe.

-Cállate Joe, todo esto es por culpa de ese estúpido espejo de Oesed – le digo a mi consciencia con reproche.

-Sigue diciéndote eso hasta que te lo creas Dragón, pero te fijaste en ella mucho antes; sino ¿Por qué la peleabas tanto y más cuando se encontraba cerca de la comadreja y el cara rajada? – Me dice burlón, esto de tener consciencia me está volviendo loco - ¡y que lo digas! Si ya hasta hablas solo – me reprendo mentalmente y obligo a mi "amada" voz interna a que se calle.

Toda esta situación, por decirle de alguna manera, comenzó hace casi un mes.

_Flashback_

Iba caminando muy tranquilo, ahora que todo este asunto de la guerra había terminado y el Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado por el cara rajada y su grupito de perdedores lo único que me quedaba como vestigio de aquello era la marca tenebrosa, mis recuerdos y mi padre en Azkaban. Todo estaba bien, hasta que apareció una puerta frente a mí. No me pareció raro, digo estamos en Hogwarts y acá nada es normal; cuando entré vi un gran espejo cubierto por una manta blanca.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el espejo de Oesed – dije parándome frente a el – y yo que creí que solo era un mito inventado por algún idiota sin vida – me dije mirándome en el espejo.

Cuando me vi, mi reflejo sonrió de manera arrogante ya que luzco demasiado guapo como para ser verdad. Me vi a mi mismo tendiendo una mano hacia el costado y cuando descubrí a quien se la estaba ofreciendo se me cortó la respiración. ¡Por Merlin, si es la sangresucia Granger y parece embarazada! No, no, no.

Miro en el espejo y lo que dice en unos de sus bordes me deja perplejo, "lo que siente el corazón, lo que más desea tu interior, el espejo de Oesed lo reflejará".

Observo mi reflejo nuevamente y me veo a mi mismo apoyando mi mano en el vientre de Granger, sonriendo feliz y besándola.

-Esto debe estar fallando, es imposible que yo desee a Granger ¿o no? – me pregunto a mí mismo.

Salgo de ahí prácticamente corriendo, sintiendo que definitivamente perdí el juicio. Me faltan varias horas de sueño reparador y embellecedor, estoy a punto de perder la chaveta.

Aunque ver a la sang… a Granger junto a mí y embarazada dejo de ser una imagen que me diera asco.

Creo que ese futuro me gusta, voy a tener que cambiar mi actitud para con ella si quiero que se cumpla. Con ella me voy a comportar amable, pero con san Potter y la sucia comadreja con olor a pata no.

Ya tendría ideas nuevas para fastidiarlos jajjaja, empezando por esa sucia rata pelirroja que engaña a mi futura sexy castañita. Porque ella va a ser mía, como que me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy.

_Fin de Flashback_

Volviendo de mis recuerdos, me di cuenta que tengo que poner en marcha mi plan número 34, ya que los anteriores no funcionaron.

¡¿Quién diría que conquistar a Granger iba a ser tan complicado?! O terminaba llorando de la risa en mi cara o me tiraba comida encima, o yo terminaba en la enfermería por alguno de sus hechizos, la última vez fue tan sádica al transformarme en un hurón rosa.

Para después disculparse diciendo que "había perdido el control" de una manera tan inocente que si no hubiese sido por su sonrisa maliciosa le hubiese creído.

**Pov. Oliver Wood**

Esta es la primera vez que me siento tan atraído por una chica, no lo quiero admitir pero es que Ella es única. Es hermosa, es terriblemente honesta y me entiende como nadie; ella no me ve solo como el guardián súper estrella, sino como Oliver el chico de Gryffindor, el chico que se pone nervioso y tartamudea solo con verla.

Todavía recuerdo como me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, ya que solo necesite verlos, y cuando digo verlos, literalmente los vi.

Todavía recuerdo ese día.

_Flashback_

Hace unos días encontré el espejo de Oesed, pero justo recordé lo que me dijo Dumbledore de ese espejo y me dio temor mirarme en el. Seguramente me vería a mi mismo ganando la Copa de las Casas, me dije confiado.

Hasta ese momento no sabía cuan equivocado estaría.

Me acerque un poco más y le retire la gran sabana al espejo, luego mire hacia el frente.

No puedo creer lo que veo. Abro los ojos de la impresión.

Soy yo, en mi boda… me estoy casando y con Hermione Granger, la única chica en todo este colegio que odia el deporte que más amo.

Vale, admito que siempre le vi algo muy atrayente a ella pero nunca pensé que era para tanto. Miro en sus ojos y lo único que puedo ver es cariño y felicidad, veo en mi reflejo como ese yo apoya su mano en su vientre y me veo a mi mismo sonreír.

¿Así que, este era mi gran deseo? ¿Casarme con Granger? ¿Verla preciosa con un vestido blanco y esperando a nuestro primer hijo?

Ahora que lo pienso, me fascina la idea de convertirla a ella en la madre de mis hijos, siempre pensé que Katie Bell era la indicada para mí y solo porque me parecía más o menos bonita y adoraba el Quidditch.

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que tan equivocado estaba. He visto como la mira Diggory, Malfoy y Potter; hasta ese infeliz de Weasly que la engaño la mira de manera posesiva, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para obtener mi oportunidad con ella…

_Fin de flashback_

Desde ese día en adelante estuve ideando un plan de conquista que llevaría a cabo justo hoy. Espero tener suerte para conquistar a mi pequeña castaña.

**Pov. Cedric Diggory**

Acá estaba yo, viendo el tiempo pasar.

Después del Torneo de los Tres Magos todo se volvió más insoportable para mi, las chicas solo me seguían por la fama que había adquirido, por haber ayudado al trío de oro para vencer a Voldemort, por ser capitán de mí equipo en Hufflepuff, por ser prefecto, pero nadie sabía en verdad como era yo. Solo ella, ella era la única que en verdad me conocía, por ella sería capaz de hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

Desde que me vi reflejado en ese extraño espejo llamado Oesed me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos salieron a la luz más rápido de lo que yo espere, ella era la luz de mis ojos.

Todavía recuerdo cuando vi el espejo en la Sala de los Menesteres, como siempre esa misteriosa habitación aparece y desaparece solo para quienes lo necesitan de verdad. Pero yo sabía que no la necesitaba ya que creía saber que era lo que deseaba, solo que estaba un poco atrasado en cuestión a sentimientos se refiere. Sabía que me gustaba y que la quería solo para mí, pero no sabía hasta que punto llegaban mis sentimientos por ella.

Tengo que hacer algo para conquistarla antes de que me la quiten, he visto a Malfoy, Wood, Potter y hasta el infeliz de Weasly mirarla con devoción y deseo.

Pero como que me llamo Cedric Amos Diggory que te voy a conquistar: prepárate Hermione Jean Granger, porque vas a ser la futura señora Diggory.

Y pensar que todo esto comenzó solo con vernos a ambos en una cama besándonos, mientras ella acariciaba un vientre de unos 6 meses.

**Pov. Hermione**

Estos chicos de Hogwarts están cada vez más raros, Malfoy hace semanas que no me llama sangresucia, Wood me dedica sus atajadas como guardián de nuestra casa y Diggory se la pasa abrazándome y sonriéndome cada vez que tiene oportunidad de la misma manera en la que me abrazó cuando volvió del cementerio en la prueba de los tres magos.

Ya sé que desde que paso todo esto del regreso de Voldemort y de cómo con Harry y la Orden nos defendimos de el adquirimos cierta popularidad que hizo que el imbécil e idiota de Ronald me engañara con la estúpida y teñida de Lavander Brown; lo que hizo que yo cambiara muchas facetas de mi vida, como por ejemplo la manera de vestirme ya que ahora utilizo ropa un poco mas provocativa pero sin ser vulgar, mi cabello esta siempre alisado gracias a una poción y tengo todo un guardarropa nuevo gracias a mis padres ya que según mi mamá necesitaría algo para superar la ruptura.

-Hola Harry – saludo a mi mejor amigo, mientras vamos juntos al Gran Comedor – Ronald – saludo de manera indiferente a mi ex.

-Hola Mione – me saluda Harry con un beso casi rosando mis labios, desde que descubrió que Ginny solo lo quería por su fama y que Ron me engaño nos "consolamos" juntos.

-Hola Hermione – me saluda el imbécil, perdón Ronald. Yo lo miro alzando una ceja, si espera a que lo salude con un beso en la mejilla está muy equivocada. La frígida Granger, como me llamo no lo haría y esta nueva Hermione tampoco, así que puede esperar hasta que las ranas críen pelo.

-Hola Hermione, Harry, Weasly – saluda Oliver Wood, desde que me engaño se puso al colegio entero en contra y eso incluye a los de años más grandes como es el caso de Oliver Wood.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a Hogsmeade a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla? – me pregunta dulce y mirando a Ron con una sonrisa desdeñosa, como desafiándolo a que diga algo.

-Ella no va a salir contigo Wood – le dice Ron sacando su varita.

-¿Quién eres tú para decidir sobre su vida Weasley? Tú la lastimaste y ahora te la vienes a dar de territorial, no seas idiota – le dijo sacando su propia varita – además la que elige es ella y no tu, o ¿todavia crees que tienes derechos sobre ella? – le dijo enfadado – recuerda que soy mayor que tu y tengo más años aquí, además de que yo sé leer libros.

-Gracias por querer escuchar mi opinión Oliver y sí, me gustaría salir contigo – le digo sonrojada.

-Jajajaaja viste que te iba a decir… ¿Cómo dices que dijiste? – me pregunta Ron gritando, a esta altura todo Hogwarts estaba prestando atención a nuestra conversación – esto es inaceptable, increíble, ¿saldrías con éste que prácticamente duerme abrazado a su uniforme de Quiddicht y su escoba?

-Yo no duermo abrazado a mi uniforme idiota – le dice Wood agarrándolo de las solapas de su uniforme del colegio para elevarlo a su altura.

-Acepté la invitación de Oliver, ¿eso querías oír? – le digo desafiante. Harry se ha mantenido al margen de la conversación, hasta que el mismo Ron me dio una sonora bofetada que me hace caer al suelo.

-¡Eres una zorra!

En ese instante sucedieron dos cosas; Harry saca su varita y le apunta a Ron, Malfoy que se levanta de su mesa y se acerca hasta acá junto con Cedric, y a Oliver abalanzarse sobre Ron para golpearlo.

Cedric se acerca a mí y me abraza y Malfoy le apunta a Ron con su varita listo para lanzarle un hechizo, mientras que Harry intentaba separar los puños de Oliver del rostro de Ron para que no lo expulsen. Cuando por fin Harry logra contener a Wood, las palabras de que le dirige después me dejan congelada en mi lugar.

-Te juro que si intentas tocarle un pelo no te voy a dejar un solo hueso sano, ¿entendiste? – le dice totalmente furioso siendo sujetado a penas por Harry.

-¿Y quién eres tú para hablarme así e intentar golpearme? – le dice Ron con un ojo completamente cerrado y otro a punto de cerrarse a causa de la inflamación.

-No intentó golpearte, te dio una paliza. No quiero que vuelvas a tocar a Hermione en tu vida, ¿puedes comprender comadreja o te lo explico a mi estilo? – le dice Malfoy a Ron con su ya arrogante y fría voz, además de la sádica sonrisa que ahora plasmaba su rostro– te explico antes lo que te haría comadreja… digamos que unas bellísimas vacaciones con Aragog sería un valle de rosas a lo que tengo en mente contigo – el rubio mueve su varita y Ron golpea fuertemente contra la pared, luego es sujetado por unas cuerdas mágicas al techo. Malfoy se acerca y le suelta un muy buen gancho de derecha que hace que le brote sangre de la nariz.

-Te felicito Weasly, muy valiente de tu parte pegarle a una mujer – le dice acercándose y aplaudiendo molesto, yo trato de frenarlo pero Malfoy me detiene para luego colocarme detrás de su espalda. Harry me mira interrogante pero yo solo me encojo de hombros para dejarle claro que no tengo la más jodida idea de lo que sucede, ni porque tres de los chicos más guapos del colegio me están defendiendo de mi ex novio – pero si vas a golpear a alguien que sea de tu tamaño y así – le dice Cedric golpeado la quijada de Ron, haciendo que escupiera dos o tres dientes.

-Ya basta, por favor – les digo en un susurro antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

**Pov Harry **

Vi como Hermione caía desmayada frente a Malfoy y que este rápidamente la sujeto entre sus brazos.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos con el desafío marcado en sus rostros

-Que gane el mejor – susurraron al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué ganen qué? No entiendo a que se refieren, ¿será por la Copa de las Casas?

* * *

¿A poco Harry no es inocente en algunas cosas?

Lamento muchísimo mi tardanza, he tenido problemas personales que me han bloqueado bastante, mi migraña, sumando la facultad y el trabajo ufff ya quiero llorar

Un besoteeee a todas las personas bellas que leen!

P.D: escriban alguna frase que les gustaría que apareciera en la historia o algún personaje ;)

**¿Review?**

**Ally Salvatore**


End file.
